LOVE?
by LovesDepp
Summary: Sesshomaru is the number one acter in the business but when his father the President and Owner of Inu Studios tells him that in order to play his next role he has to understand what love is before he can play his next part whats a guy to do.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

*BAM* The silver hair male watched as the door to his office was slamed shut. He then turned his attention to only other person left in the room, his son's manager and one of my oldest friends.

" Mister InuTaisho...Sir don't you think you are going a little over board with this? I mean he is Japan's highest grossing actor not to mention your son," stated the short old man sitting across from him.

"Myouga, I may be getting older but I know who my son is... And so what if he is the highest grossing actor. He works for my company only. So, all the more reason for him to do this." I stated. '_I know very well who my son is... and I know he needs this.' _I thought.

" But sir... did you really need to ban him from making any movies until this one is finished... I mean sir, really? Why must he know the meaning of love? I don't see the point. He can play love well enough, so why doe..." Myouga said nervously.

"ENOUGH! What I said is final... The boy must find the meaning of love. Myouga it is like you said. He can play the romance parts well enough to get by but he of all people should excel in this department. He can not do this if he does not know love... I must be honest my old friend. That is just part of the reason," I said as I ran my hand down my face. " The boy is twenty-five years old and he has never been in a actual relationship much less love... I would like to have grandkids sometime soon and at the rate he and his brother are going I will never see them." I told Myouga.

" I understand but his personality is not the most charming... I mean sure he can be when need be but he is cold as ice to anyone when it doesn't involve work. He doesn't trust people enough to let them in past the ice that covers his heart... No offence, Taisho." he tried to expalin to me.

" I know very well how my son is but this will be good for him and the movie if he can let someone into his heart to show him how to feel... Now you are dismissed so you can go do damage control with Sesshomaru." I told him.

He got up and shook my hand before heading out of my office. I chuckled to myself as I thouhght, _' I don't think I have ever seen Myouga walk so slow...Although I would be to if I had to go face the wrath of my son. The next coule of months should be quite interesting.'_

_Okay I know it is not much but I thought this would be a good place to leave off. Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter. So drop me a line and tell me what you think. I will try to up date soon and thanks for reading ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

No own Inuyasha *grunt* no own How to lose a guy in ten days *grunt*

Now on with the story

Chapter 2

_**earlier that day**_

" Father... I suggest that if you have something to say, say it. Other wise I will take my leave. I have roles to prepare for and places to be," I stated to my father. _' Oh yes.. He just loved to waste this Sesshomarus' time. Whatever he has to tell me can't be of grave importance if he is just going to sit there and tell me how he has been,' _I thought.

" My boy must you always be so staight forward. The only time I see you, it seems, is when it is business related,"he said.

" There is no other need to see you. Now why am I here?" I asked. I do not like to repeat myself but if it will get me out of here I shall do it.

" Very well. Although, now that you have plenty of time on your hands, I do not see why you can not spare me a few minutes. As of right now you are only signed on for one movie. Even it will not start until you finish this task I am about to give. You, Sesshomaru Taisho will play in no movies until you know the meaning of love," he stated.

" What is the meaning of this?" I asked with anger starting to seep into my voice, while my face remained calm. '_The old man has lost his mind!' _

" It is as I stated. I removed you from all the moives you were signed to star in except 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten days'. I am doing this for your own good and it is not up for discussion." by the end of his little speach he was smirking and had a gleam in his eye that I have only seen when he was up to something.

After hearing this I rose from my chair and said, " Very well. Good-bye", before turning and leaving.

*BAM* the slamming of the door was the only indication of my current mood, that I was now in.

Because of my readiness to leave, the office, I did not wait on my manager. '_ If he knows what is good for him, he will convince my dearest father to change his mind.' _ I walked down and out of the lobby at Inu Studios to the awaiting limo, to wait on Myouga.'_ The meaning of love... I do not need to know the meaning of love. Love is a useless emotion that I do not have. The only time I need to show a hint of the damn thing is in movies and even then it is fake.'_

_**Twenty minutes later**_

I watched as the limo door was opened and the old man known as Myouga slipped in, while trying to fight off the fans that were trying to get in the limo. After he straightened up his suit he looked up at me with a nervous glance. I raise a eyebrow at the action. '_Well so much for the old man being useful' _I thought .

" I tried Sesshomaru. I did but you know how your father is. Once he makes his mind up he doesn't change it easily," Myouga said, while thinking, _' Father like son except I don't think I have ever seen Sesshomaru change his mind... Oh why did I have to go and say I would be his manager all those years ago. Cause the money I make is not worth it.. .It helps but still he is like a walking, talking iceberg. '_

I watched as Myouga tried to make himself comfortable under my stare. " There in no excuse for your incompetence but it shall be over looked this once. That is only because I do not feel like looking for a new manager. " I stated.

" Driver take me home." I called out to the drive.

"Ye...yeaahhh sir." the driver stutered.

After I returned home I was greeted by my house keeper. Who told me that she had finished the interviews for my new assistant and put the resume of the top ten picks on the desk in my office.

" Very well... I will be in my office if I am needed." I told her and made my way to my office.

Name: Hojo Watanbe

Age: 22

Phone nubmer: XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Male

Schooling: Bachelor's in Management

Name: Tsubaki Sato

Age: 23

Phone nubmer:XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Female

Schooling: Bachelor's in Business Administration from Tohoko University

Name: Mayu Suzuki

Age: 22

Phone nubmer:XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Female

Schooling: Bachelor's in Management and English from University of Tokyo

Name: Kagewaki Hitomi

Age: 27

Phone nubmer: XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Male

Schooling: Bachelor degrees in Business Administration and Management from University of Tokyo

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 21

Phone nubmer:XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Female

Schooling: Bachelor degrees in Business Administration, Art, Management and English from University of Tokyo

Name: Hiro Yamada

Age: 31

Phone nubmer:XXX-XXX-XXXX

Sex: Male

Schooling: Bachelor's in Management from Kobe University

After reading the last four resumes I came up with three to be interviewed by me personally and proceeded to call them. '_I do not look forward to interviewing this people tomorrow.' _

* Knock Knock*

" Come In"

A young maid walked in and said," Sir, dinner is ready."

" I will be down shortly."

Okay chapter 2 is done ^_^ I know they are a lil short at the moment but Kagome will becoming in on the next chapter so it will be longer.

Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I love to hear if people like what I am writting.

Do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

A hand apears from under the covers to turn the alarm clock off but after pushing a button it won't turn off. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* The girl that is attached to the hand finally apears from under the covers.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Damnit! Turn Off...*BAM* *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Really?...Die already *Bam!*," the girl screamed at the clock. But the alarm clock in question was still going after hitting the off button twice and slamming it down on the nightstand.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Okay that's it your going down," the girl said while picking it up and throwing it at her wall.

*Smash!*...*BEEP BEep be...*

*Silents*

The girl look at her now useless clock_._"Well thats another thing to add to the list to do today. Thank god that thing finally shut u..." *BEEP BEEP BEEP* " YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" they girl yelled. She stomps over to her bed and pulls out a baseball bat.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

" You BEEP BEEP all you want. Lets see how long you last after you get a taste of my bat." she said to the, now evil, alarm clock.

* BAM BAM SMASH CRASH BAM BOOM! clank* The metal bat is droped besided the tiny pieces of what was once an alarm clock.

" MUH WA HAHAHA! Lets see you beep now bitch!" the girl said while flicking what was left of it off.

*beep beep beep*

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN STILL WORK!... Oh wait thats my phone." '_ I think I am finally losing it. Note to self get a different ringtone,' _she thought. The young woman raced to pick up her phone.

" Hey... Sango." she said.

" Hey Kagome. Why do you sound so out of breath? Did I interupt something? You know it is like seven in the morning right. It's to ealry to b..."

"NO! NO! God no, Sango! I just had a problem with my alarm clock this morning. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get it to shut up. I hit the button,slammed it down, threw it, and finally took a bat to it."

" Um... this is just a question but why didn't you just take the batteries out?"

'_OH MY GOD! I AM AN IDIOT!' _" Because, it appears my brain does not function well in the morning."

" HAHAHA... God Kags I would hate to be your alarm clock right now. I got your message yesterday, so what time is your call back?"

" It's at nine which is the only reason I am up... I really hope I get the job. I want to move out from under moms roof. I love her to death but it is time I had my own place."

" Well thats great. I hope you get the job. Besides if you do you will have the hottest boss ever."

" Sango you know I could care less about that sort of thing and it not like anything would happen anyway." the girl said while rolling her eyes.

" Oh whatever girl. He is hot and you know it. You really don't give yourself enough credit hun. You are gorgeous."

" Yeah yeah so you say. Well I have to get ready so I will call you later and tell you how it went. K"

" Alright later"

" Bye Sango."

Kagome hung up the phone and went about getting ready. Twenty minutes later she was ready and out the door.

**One hour later**

* BUZZ* " Name please" came the voice from the speaker.

" Kagome Higurashi"

" Enter and park in the same spot as yesterday." The front gate opened.

'_Yes ten minutes early. Thank god I didn't run into any bad traffic. I could have been late.' _she thought as she pulled up to her spot. She quickly turned off the car and got out. As she was walking up the stairs she noticed another car making its way up the drive thru. '_Oh god... her really... I really don't want to put up with that chick again. She really creeped me out last time.'_

When she got to the door before she could even knock it was opened.

" Good morning miss Kagome. If you will take a sit in the next room right over there while we wait on the others to arrive...Oh good here is another one." I heard Kaede tell me as she pointed to the room to my left. I walked over and sat in the closest chair I could find. After I sat down, the woman I met yesterday known as, Yura walked in.

" Your my competition..haha... you might as well leave now little girl. There is no way My Sesshomaru will pick you over me." she said.

'_Breathe Kagome...Just breathe. You don't want to lose your chance at a great job, just to strangle the stupid bimbo that looks like an hour glass on steroids. She is not worth it.' _I tried to tell myself.

About two minutes later Kaede came into the room and said the last person had arrived to follow her. She led us down an few hallways and we finally ended up in the library. She asked us to sit as informed Sesshomaru that they were here. Kagewaki Hitomi was the first one to be called in. '_I want to go ahead and get this over with... Argh.'_

I was looking back over the resumes when I heard a knock. " Come in." '_Ah it is Kaede. The applicants must be here.'_

" Sir, all three applicants are here."

" Very well send in Kagewaki Hitomi in."

" Yes, sir." she said.

I watched as the first of three walk in. He was rather short for a male reaching about 5' 5" with short black hair. He was nicely dressed. He came in and sat down in front of me, without waiting to be asked to sit or even shaking my hand '_wrong move'._

" Leave."

" But I haven't eve..."

" Do not make me repeat myself." It seemed the boy could not get out of my office quick enough. As he opened the door I said the name of the next one, " Yura Suzuki."

As the woman walked into the office the first thing I noticed was that she was a little to blessed in certain areas. Her outfit did nothing but make her assets stand out even more. I have a feeling this one will be a headache.

" Hello. My name is Yura Suzuki, as you know, and it is a pleasure to meet you" she held her hand out for me to shake. _' Lesson 101 in school "firm hand shake"...you fail .Next strike your gone _'

" I am sure it is. Why do you want the job?"

" There are many reasons. First, because it is a great job opportunity. Second, great pay. Last and the most important would be because of your hair. You have the most wonderful hair I have ever seen. I would just love to be able to wash it and brush it. I have never seen hai.."

" Enough, leave now." I told the woman. _' I new she was going to be a problem. I will have to talk to Kaede later about her choices on applicants.' _

" But I haven't got to play with your hair yet." she jumped up from her seat,ran around the desk and made a grab for my hair. '_This bitch is crazy.'_ I grabbed her wrist as it made to grab my hair.

"Never touch my person. Since you will not leave, willingly, I will make you." I held both wrist behide her back and walked to the door. After I opened it I spotted Kaede and another maid and told them to make sure miss Yura leaves the premises. As I turned to go back to my desk I called for the last one.

" Next."

After I got back to my desk I looked up to see the last applicant walking towards me. She was definitely not lacking in the looks department. She was 5'6" with hair so black it had blue sheen to it. Her figure was very nice. Nice rack and from the looks of it a really nice ass. Just because he didn't know what love was did not mean he didn't appreciate the female form. I watched her raise her hand to shake mine. '_Firm grip nice start' _

" Hello Mr. Taisho. My name, as you know is Kagome Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

" Yes, I know. Why do you want this job?"

" This would be a great job opportunity that not many people can ever say they had the pleasure of doing. It is my belief that a great actor/actress needs an outstanding assistant."

'_So far she looks perfect for the job. No weird hair fantasies.'_

" You are mighty young to have fourBachelor's. It is impressive I must say."

" Not really. I just graduated right after I turned sixteen. So, I started college earlier then most. and after you get rid of the core classes it doesn't take that long."

" I see. If you are givin the position then you will need to be able to be at my beck and call. Can you do this?"

" Yes sir that will not be a problem."

" Very well you have the job."

"Oh thank you Mr. Taisho."

After I told her she had the job she had the most beautiful smile light up across her face._ ' Where did that come from Maybe this is not a good idea. She already has me thinking weird thoughts.' _

" Oh and Higurashi"

" Yes"

" I expect you to be fully moved in by tomorrow."

" Come again?" '_ What did he just say?'._

_There we have it people. They have now met. So tell me what you think. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I love to see that people like the story and reviews just make me so happy. I was going to update sooner but I just got a job and I didn't have the time but I hope to have another chapter up by thursday or friday by the latest.

I do not own Inuyasha. I only wish I did.

Chapter 4

" Come again?" '_ What did he just say?'._

" I do not like to repeat myself Higurashi and you will do well to remember that in the future. That is if you plan to work for me." After my new boss made his little speach, he raised an eyebrow and just looked at me with a look that just screamed ' I am superior in every way'. '_God... He has a really bad case of a god complex... I foresee many empty bottles of tylenol in my future.'_

" The fact that you do not like to repeat yourself is duly noted. But there was never any mention of having to move in, if I got the job." '_That should bring him down a peg. Cause having to live with you was NOT one of the requirments for the job when I applied. That totally came out of left field.'_

" Can you really not think of a reason as to why it would not be put down as a requirment...I will take your silence as a no. It is hard to believe that someone with four degrees can not come up with a single reason. Why would I make it public that I was searching for an assistant that would be living with me. I get enough stalkers and fans trying to sneek into my home as is." he stated.

" Oh... Well that does make since but is there really need to have me live here?". _' Not that I wouldn't love to live here but to be around him all the time, I would rather have a bullet in the head... but it is really great pay and atleast he is easy on the eyes... And I would no longer have to live at home.' _

" In order for you to do this job correctly you would need to live here. That is all that you need to know. I suggest that you get started because we start tomorrow there are still rules to be made aware of. When you leave the office have Kaede show you to your room and a quick tour of the grounds." with that said he waved me out of his office and continued working on whatever he was previously working on.

After walking out of the office and into the library, I noticed that Kaede was just finishing up with whatever it was she was doing. So, I walked over and relayed what Sesshomaru had told me.

" Crongratulations on getting the job. I must say I was hoping you would get the job. Now as for your tour, lets begin we have lots to do today."

" Thank you Kaede-sama ... Yes, lets get started if I am to be able to finished by tomorrow."

To begin the tour we made our way out of the library. She pointed to the storage room on the left and the bathroom on the right. She told me that if I had anything that needed to be stored just to let her know and she would take care of it. To the right of the storage room was a tech room which I was welcome to use but need to make sure to keep it in order at all times. Apparently lord stick up his but loved his technology. In between the to rooms was a second set of stairs that led to the first floor. The room beside the tech room was a large music room. She informed me that it was sound proof. In the middle of the room it had the most beautiful black Grand Piano I had ever seen.

" Does Sesshomaru play the piano?" I asked.

" Yes, my dear. In fact he plays as if he was blessed by the gods themselves... But he hasn't played in years that I know of. Can you play?" Kaede asked before adding, " I do love to sit and listen to people play. "

" I do but I am not blessed by the gods. The piano and violin are my favorite." I said while never taking my eyes off the grand piano.

" I am sure you play better than you think. I see that you really like the piano." she said while patting me on the back.

" I really do. It is the most beautiful instrument, I have ever seen." I started to walk over to it.

" Well you are free to use them whenever you want, that is if you let me listen once in a while. But the pi..."

I was so excited after she told me I could use them that I cut her off before she could finish," Really! Oh my god this is great! Oh I cant wait to try the piano out. It is just callin..." And before I could finish my happy dance in my head and my little speach she cut me off.

" My dear before you get so excited there is one rule. That is to never touch the piano."

After hearing that I was a little saddened. I would never get to play this magnificent piece of equipment. '_It is such a shame to let something so beautiful go unused.'_

" Okay Kaede-sama but lets go finish the tour cause the longer we stay in here the more I am tempted to break that rule." I told her as I winked at her.

We left the music room and she led me to the room next to it which was a second living room. _' Is there really a need to have two living rooms?... show off... I am not green at all.' _We left that room and went to the left to go down a short hall with three guest rooms and the bathroom she told me I could use. '_That bathroom is almost the size of my freaking room at home...I am in love.'_ As we came back up the hallway there was a another hallway to the left. It held mine and Sesshomarus' rooms. She took me into his room to show me how he liked certain things.

" Kaede you have got to be kidding me. Does he really need this much room?.. Oh wait it has to be this big to fit his ego." I told her as I rolled my eyes. She chuckled at what I said and shook her head.

His room alone was almost the size of my moms house and if I thought that the bathroom I had was nice it had nothing on his. It was a third bigger than mine. It had a large tube in one corner and in the other was a walk in shower that was huge. His closet was so big it could have been another bedroom all itself.

When we got to my room I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It was almost as big as his. Granted the closet was like three times smaller than his and it did not have a bathroom but still. It was right out of a dream. Best of all Kaede told me that I could use everything there. That meant all I had to pack was clothes and a few other things now. I ran to the bed and jumped on it. '_ It feels so soft. The black silk is so cool to the touch... Yep, I think I will be able to put up with lord stick up his ass just to live here.'_

" Keade-sama I love this room. Are you sure it is ok for me to have this room?" I asked. '_It is just so nice I don't see him approving her to put me in this room.' _

" Yes, child I am sure it is fine. Now we must really be getting on with the tour. It is almost luch and I have to check on the rest of the staff to make sure all is well." she said as she was walking out of the room.

We walked back down the hall way and took a left after we got back to the living room. On the left was a set of stairs that, I found out, went to the kitchen. Right in front of the stairs was another guest room. By taking a right back to the main set of stairs in the house you are greeted with three guest rooms on your right and across the hallway before you are back at the library there is a game room.

All of that was only the second story. By going down the main set of stairs enter into the entry way of the house. Under the stairs, if you were coming into the house, you would find a storage room on the left and a closet on the right. The sitting room, that I was in earlier waiting on the other two to arrive, was on the left upon entering the house. You could enter the living room thru it or thru the hallway. By going down the hallway to the left of the stairs and following the hall you have a gym/dance room on the right and a ball room/ formal dinning area on the left. Continuing down that hallway there is the set of stairs that leads you up in front of the library and a set of double doors after that. They lead out to the back yard, which she said I could explore tomorrow, if I have time. The hall way turns back towards the front of the house and on the left is a short hall way that leads to the maids shared room and kaedes' room. Which, is quite big as well. Going back to the main hall you have the live-in cooks' room and another bathroom on the left. On the right attached to the gym is a home movie theater complete with a pop corn maker. ' _I shall spend may a nights in that room.' _Back down the hallway with the main set of stairs on the right is the dinning room on the left. By going thrru the dinning room you can get to the kitchen. Thru the kitchen you can get to the garage.

After seeing the garage I had completed my tour of the house and we made are way to the front. On the way Kaede handed me a set of my on keys and a had me scanned into the system and gave me a password to punch in, so I would not have to be buzzed into the gate every time.

" Thanks for the tour and I should be back with all of my stuff around seven tonight. Seeings as I will not need to move as much stuff as I thought. "

" Well ,child if you can get here about six-thirty then you can have enough time get settled and eat supper at seven with Sesshomaru." Kaede said.

" That sounds good. I will try to be here by then. Oh... Kaede-sama would it be okay if my friend Sango follows me to help me move all of my things?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

" That is fine hon, I will make sure there is an extra place for her at dinner as well then. Good-bye Kagome. I will see you later and be careful."

" Oh thank you so much and I will. I will see you later Kaede-sama." I told her as I ran down the steps as best as I could in my heels. I jumped it in car and started to head home. On the way I decided to call Sango and tell her the good news.

*Ring Ring Rin-*

" Hey Kgome whats up? "

" Hey gurl. Not much. Just on my way home now."

"Well did you get the job? You did get it right?...Who am I kidding of course you got it. When do you start?"

" Wow Sango breathe...and yes I got the job and it starts tomorrow. In fact I need your help..."

Well peeps what do ya thing? I know it had a lot of describing in it but it will be needed to a certain degree down the road and I just wanted to anyways. It should be getting into more of the actual storyline now that I got the first couple of chapters out of the way.


End file.
